As a conventional hybrid type magnetic bearing which uses a permanent magnet in conjunction with an electromagnet, a hybrid type magnetic bearing which is supported in a non-contact state by controlling the magnetic forces of plural electromagnets and permanent magnets, having a rotating rotor (Patent Document 1), and a magnetic bearing for use with an artificial heart (Patent Document 2), are known, and the art available for obtaining the magnetic flux necessary for controlling a magnetic bearing by superimposing a bias magnetic flux generated by a permanent magnet over an electromagnet magnetic flux generated by an electromagnet is known from the aforementioned Patent Document 1.